legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 27
Naruto: Beta Episode 27 The team has moved to the mist village, which is guarded by two of the seven ninja swordsman. Intuzuka: Stay here, I'll use a transformation jutsu to get in. Here, take one of my kunai. (he hands Tsunade and Jiraiya a kunai) Tsunade: Be careful. Intuzuka: Don't worry, this is me we're talking about. (he transforms into Zabuza and walks to the gate) Tsunade (thinking): That's what I'm worried about. You're reckless. Intuzuka (walking up to the two): You two are in the way. ???: Sorry, you can enter, Zabuza. Intuzuka: You know how I hate being held up! ???: Sorry, please join the others. Tazunai Tazunai (thinking): This is boring. There is never anything to do here anymore. Kurenai: You look positively bored out of your mind. Tazunai: Kurenai, it's been a while. Kurenai: I've been thinking about talking to you, though. You know, catch up. Tazunai: Sure, take a seat. Kurenai: How have things been? Tazunai: Hectic. This thing with Orochimaru, now the seven swordsmen. Kurenai: And they left you here to guard, right? Tazunai: Bingo. How about you? Kurenai: Me and Asuma broke up. Tazunai: Did you dump him or was it the other way around? Kurenai: Other way around. Tazunai: Oh, I'm sorry. Kurenai: It's okay, it was probably for the best. Tazunai: Why do you say that? Kurenai: Because, then I have time to myself and my friends. Tazunai: I know what you're going through. Katsumi dumped me for I don't know what reason. Kurenai: I'm sorry to hear that. Tazunai: You know, by the time we graduated, I had a major crush on you. Kurenai: Really? I figured you thought I was creepy because of my genjutsu. Tazunai: No, I always saw you as the beautiful, smart shinobi with the power to use her mind as a better weapon than her hands. Kurenai (blushing): You aren't too bad yourself, you know. I... would be willing to give you a chance, you know. Tazunai: Like, in a relationship kind of chance? Kurenai: Yea, just like that. Karin (walking up behind Tazunai): Look, Tazunai has a girlfriend. Are you going to kiss her? Tazunai: What are you, five! (he slaps her upside the head) Karin (holding the back of her head): I was just leaving. (she goes away) Kurenai: So, are you going to kiss me? Tazunai: Is that an invitation? Kurenai: Come find out. The two kiss passionately, which is surprising to both of them, since this is the first time they've ever kissed. Tazunai: Um, wow. Kurenai: You said it, not me, but I do agree with you. Tazunai: I'm glad you liked it. The Hidden Mist Intuzuka (thinking): Good, I'm in. The swordsmen group into a circle. Intuzuka gets an instant pain in his head. Intuzuka (thinking): Agh! What is this? His appearance changes to the point that he looks like Tobi, giving away his disguise. Kisame: He's a fake, kill him! Intuzuka: I don't think so. Amaterasu! (the attack kills all but Kisame, who absorbs the attack into his shark skin) Kisame: This isn't over. (he leaves) Jiraiya and Tsunade get worried, so they go in and see Intuzuka standing over slaughtered bodies. Jiraiya goes to attack, but Intuzuka stops him and breaks his arm. Intuzuka: Trying to kill your Hokage, huh? Jiraiya: Intuzuka? Tsunade: What happened to you? Intuzuka: Nothing “happened” to me. I'm just using my sharingan. Tsunade: And the mask? Intuzuka: To protect my identity. Jiraiya (thinking): What happened to him? To be continued...